


Desventajas de las duchas de tres minutos

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: Danny explicándole a Steve las ventajas de las duchas de más de tres minutos
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Desventajas de las duchas de tres minutos

Escrito para el kink meme de [](https://h50-esp.livejournal.com/profile)[**h50_esp**](https://h50-esp.livejournal.com/)  
**Personajes/Pareja:** Steve/Danny  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Ya saben H50 no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento  
**Beta:** [](https://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/profile)[**yvarlcris**](https://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/)

Danny reprimió la sonrisa al observar el rostro desconcertado del marine, había otras cosas más interesantes en ese momento que sonreír, y sabía que si sonreía, Steve podía perder el buen humor con el que hasta ese momento se encontraba.

Se acercó de forma deliberadamente lenta, disfrutando de la respiración de su compañero, que se iba tornando más pesada. Se tomó su tiempo disfrutando de la vista, siguiendo con sus ojos el camino del agua mientras recorría el cuello, el amplio pecho, las estrechas caderas y las piernas. Cuando regresó la mirada a los ojos de Steve éstos eran como un par de brasas ardientes.

— ¿Piensas tocarme en este año?

Y entonces sí que Danny no pudo esconder su sonrisa, al tiempo que llegaba junto al marine disfrutando del agua caliente que caía sobre su cuerpo

— ¿Impaciente? — preguntó comenzando a dar pequeños besos en el pecho del marine

—No tienes idea— jadeó Steve

Danny dio una larga lamida por el cuello del hombre al tiempo que se acomodaba contra el cuerpo de Steve y pudo sentir el interés de su amigo. Se frotó deliberadamente, encantado por el gruñido de Mcgarrett.  
  
—Danny…

Danny enredó los dedos en el cabello del hombre y lo jaló hacia él con toda la intención de compartir un beso, el beso que están muriendo por darse desde que comenzó todo eso. Pero antes de que sus labios se encontrasen, sonó la alarma en el móvil de Danny.

—No hagas caso — dijo Steve inclinado aún sobre el detective

Danny soltó un dramático suspiro y se separó de Steve

—Duchas de tres minutos, es TÚ regla Steve

Steve observó completamente desconcertado como Danny daba media vuelta, al parecer dispuesto a salir de la ducha. Se abalanzó hacia él, tomándolo de las caderas y pegándolo contra su pecho

—Tenías razón, tres minutos no da tiempo para nada, olvida mi estúpida regla — Murmuró sobre el cuello del detective. Danny sonrió

—Sabía que entenderías mi punto.

Se giró entre los brazos del marine y por fin se besaron, aquella sin duda sería una ducha muy interesante.


End file.
